Fayted Love
by Blaine The Demon
Summary: What happens when Fayt dreams of a mysterious man? His world is changed of course!
1. Chapter 1

_**-DISCLAIMER! **_

_**This story is based in part off of the Video Game 'Star Ocean III: Till The End of Time.' Out of Character. I also really dislike the character Sophia.-**_

* * *

The morning sun shone slightly through the crack that was in the thick velvet curtains. The ray of light shone on the pale face of a young blue haired man. His eyes were shut tight and his hands were sprawled out above his head. The covers were drawn down near his stomach. The line of his chest was slight and muscular, his shoulders were slim and narrow giving him a slight feminine touch.

He stirred as the light hit his eyes, a silent groan escaped his lips. His right arm stretched and drew across to the other side of the large bed. Slowly his eyes opened and he stifled a yawn. He stretched as he sat up in bed and looked around the room. Swinging his long skinny legs over the side of the bed he felt a shiver ran up his body. The door opened as a knock came and a cheerful voice called out saying, "Fayyyt! Its time to get up sleepy head." The voice came from a rather short brunette girl with big blue eyes. Her brown hair swept to the center of her back, it waved as she skipped over to the bed and crawled across the bed.

She draped her arms over Fayt's shoulders and smiled, "Its passed noon silly. Come on. I wanna go explore. And you said you'd show me around here!" She said in a perky voice. Pushing her off of him Fayt stood up wrapping the covers around him and said, "Yeah whatever Sophia. Can you leave so that I can get dressed, it was rather rude to just walk into my room like that." He said hotly. He disliked her just doing things like that all random like. He walked to the bathroom as she remained on his bed, legs angled off in odd directions, "But you promised Fayt! Plus...I wanted to see you when you were sleeping!" She said with a giggle. Sophia stared at his bare back, there was no marks nor blemishes. His body was perfect, it was lean, well muscled, smooth and soft. His body was finely sculpted like that of the Greek God Apollo.

"Hurry up Fayt. Its almost twelve thirty in the afternoon!" He glared over his right shoulder and shouted, "Sophia! Get out!" He stalked to the bathroom and dropped the covers to the floor and kicked the toilet seat up. He sighed in relief and smiled as he turned on the shower. Pulling a towel out from the dispenser he looked out the door and saw Sophia still sitting on his bed. "Could you please leave Sophia. I need a shower. I'll meet you down stairs next to the Virtual Reality machine."

He shut the door and walked into the hot steaming water, he heard his bedroom door open and close. A smile crossed his lips and he stood in the water trying to remember the dream he'd had. There had been a tall thin man in it. His hair had been a combination of black and blond. His shoulders were broad and his face contorted into a smirk. His shirt had been short and he wore an odd skirt type cloth with a slit up the side. His hair fell to his shoulder and covered his eyes when he moved fiercely. The man had walked towards Fayt in his dream and had licked the side of his neck sensually. The man had whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Fayt groaned as his cheeks flushed and he leaned against the shower wall. He lifted his face so that the hot water hit his face. He smiled slightly and thought of the man more and more. He wished he was more then just a dream. It'd be nice to have someone there with him in the shower. A male someone, definitely not that repulsive Sophia. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and dried his body off and shook some of the water from his hair. As he was drying himself a sudden thought came to him and he smiled. His clothes were laid out on his dresser so he grabbed the shorts and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing by the door Sophia tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to come out. She was so intent that when the door opened she jumped and nearly fell over. Fayt stood there in his door way with his sandals, beige shorts and was zipping up his white with blue trimmed shirt. He said cockily to her, "Well, Aren't you ready Sophia." His tone was purely condensending. Walking down the hall way he motioned for her to hurry up and said mockingly to her, "We don't have all day now." Inwardly he smiled and laughed, if she wasn't the daughter of his parents friends he would not spend a lick of time with her.

She hated his normal attire, always saying it made him look to girly. She always said he needed to be more manly and masculine. Typical. All through High School girls had flung themselves at him, not noticing that he was gay. They never noticed that he stared and made goo goo eyes at the 'goth' boys with their black leather and spikes. No one did, except for his parents. He sighed and Sophia turned on him and yelled, "Fayt! Were you just thinking of me again?" She clung to his arm as his left eye twitched violently. He pushed her off of him and snapped, "Why would I want to think of you." She really drove him nuts.

She was seventeen and he was nineteen, she always tagged along with him when they were on Spring Break. All he wanted to do was scoop out some hot boys and play his games. But no, she wanted to hang out and go shopping. The dreaded shopping. He hated it so much but when he was sixteen his parents had made him promise to be nice to Sophia so he tried his best to swallow his pride and do as she asked.

Yet that was getting hard today because he still had the man from his dream on his mind. Fayt's pale cheeks turned pink and Sophia giggled, "You are thinking of me!" Glaring at her he said, "My god you horny little bitch!" he stormed off leaving her dumbfounded. Anger pulsated off of him as he made his way to the Virtual Reality Machine.

He started to key it up when this tall boy walked over to him and touched his arm. Fayt jumped from his skin with a yelp. He turned and his eyes got huge. The boy was about four inches taller and had long black and blond hair. His shoulders were broad and he wore a smirk. "You're Fayt Leingod right?" He said in a superior tone. Standing there in utter shock Fayt nodded and the boy said, "Good. Lets go play in there." He finished keying the game and led Fayt into it.

Sophia rounded the corner just as they walked into the game station. She stared after them and went to the cafe. She sighed and wondered why Fayt walked into his game thing with another boy. Ordering a smoothie she thought to wait for them to come back out.

Once they were alone in the machine the boy said, "Altair three, Plains." A beautiful open plain with gorgeous purple flowers and an oddly colored sky spread out. Thats when Fayt snapped out of it and said in a voice that was obviously scared, "Who are you? What do you want with me?" His boy shook in the other boy's hands and he gulped away his slight excitement.

The smirk on the other boy's face grew and he drew Fayt's all to willing body to his and grabbed his other arm. He said confidently, "I dreamt of you last night. You said things to me no other man has ever said to me. So I was wondering if you were a dream or not." His grip tightened around Fayt's arms causing him to yelp in pain. His cheeks flushed redder and the other boy said, "My name is Albel Nox. I'm twenty four years of age. So, Fayt, did you dream of me last night." He got closer to Fayt so he could feel the younger boy's breath against his chest.

Gulping his sudden shyness away he nodded and said, Yes, you were dressed in a short shirt that only came up to your lower chest. You had an odd skirt typw thing on and.." He paused and looked up at him with a smile, "And a black thong." His hands ran up to Albel's chest and he closed his eyes to remember that more intensely. Albel laughed and pushed Fayt away from him and on to the ground. "Thats my virtual Reality gear, as well as my domination gear." He pushed Fayt to the ground and straddled him.

Fayt looked up at him and held his breath, this boy was amazing. Already trying to take him. He was in awe of his body. HIs skin


	3. Chapter 3

Fayt whimpered at the pain this caused in him. He squirmed under Albel, trying yet not trying to free himself from his hold. His pale cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were clapmed shut. Hands clenching and unclenching in Albel's hold, Fayt tried to pry them free. "Stop moving Fayt." Albel growed as slowly unzipped Fayt's white tank top. His fingers wandered across Fayt's chest and slowly down to his belly button. "Hmm. What do I do with you Fayt." He leaned forward and kissed Fayt softly before standing up and looking down at the shocked and blushing boy.

Laughing he said, "Hmm I know." Albel leaned down and stuck his tongue into Fayt's belly button, he licked his stomach softly and bit down on the little inch of skin he could. A soft whimper escaped from his lips as Albel's grip on his hands eased. Slipping them free he ran them down to Albel's shoulders and traced circles on them. "Albel...what...what are you doing?" He looked down at him through half closed eyes.

Albel laughed and moved up Fayt's bare chest, "I am doing as I please." He pressed his lips against Fayt's and kissed him deeply and pushed his hands back over his head. "This room is locked so, I can do as I please." He moved his free hand down to Fayt's pants and slowly undid them. He kissed him softly. Moaning Fayt spread his legs so Albel could sit between them. His ever present smirk grew as he pushed Fayt's shorts off of his hips. He pulled away and slid down a little and licked his way down to the top of Fayt's boxers.

Pausing he looked up at the blushing boy and laughed, He gently pulled Fayt's boxers away, exposing his hard member. He stared for a moment and looked back up at Fayt who had pressed his eyes closed. His breath was coming in shallow gasps, his chest heaved lightly. Smiling Albel leaned down and took Fayt into his hands and blew hot air onto him.

Gasping, Fayt jumped slightly and stared wide eyed at Albel. A lilting laugh escaped Albel as he looked at Fayt and pulled away for an instant, "Have you ever done this before?" He asked softly. Closing his eyes, Fayt replied in a shaky voice, "N-no. Never." He looked wantingly at Albel then and said, "Please. I want it. I want it from you." Albel smirked and pulled Fayt's boxers and pants back up, "Not here. Your room." He pulled Fayt to his feet and pulled him towards the exit.

Blinking at the sudden brightness Fayt tied his pants quickly and scanned the room for Sophia, "Alright. We have to move fast or I'll be followed by Sophia." He held fast to Albel's hand and pulled him towards his room. Sophia looked up and saw Fayt dragging the boy who'd over powered him into the game room, standing she ran to in front of them. "Hey! What do you think your doing with my boyfriend!?" She demanded loudly. Fayt and Albel had had to stop suddenly so that Albel was pressed close to Fayt. "Odd. I didn't know gay men had girlfriends." He said pulling Fayt closer to his hard body, "And as far as what do I think I'm doing...I think I'm going to his room to play with him. So stand aside **little **girl." He pulled Fayt around her and walked in the direction of his room, leaving Sophia baffled and in shock.

When they were clear of her he pushed Fayt against a wall and growled out, "Why aren't you open!" He leaned forward and kissed Fayt roughly before pulling away and pushing him forward, "Come on. Lets go." He flicked his hair out of his face as a shaken Fayt took his hand again and led him to his room.

Keying his door open, Fayt stepped in and waited for Albel to close the door behind him. Gulping fear away Fayt turned only to be pushed onto his bed and straddled. Albel pulled his shorts and boxers off and pushed his tank oopen again as he quickly undid his own pants and spread Fayt's legs. Kissing his neck and biting it roughly, Albel pushed himself into Fayt and ignored the boy's screams of pain. He pinned Faty's hands over his head as he thrust deeply into the younger boy's smaller body. The screams slowly turned to weak whimpers as Albel forcibly entered him.

Tears ran down Fayt's cheeks as Albel litterally raped him. He felt his desire for the older man turn into fear, yet he couldn't stop the want in his heart. He felt himself getting hotter and tighter as Albel forced himself into his body. As the older man shoved deeper for the final time and came into him, Fayt screamed loudly once more before going limp. His chest heaved roughly from the exertion.

Pulling out of Fayt, Albel moaned and laid beside the boy. "God!" He cursed loudly as he sat up. He looked down and the now filthy Fayt. Sighing he pulled the shattered boy into his arms and stroked his hair softly, "You'll never hear this again but...I'm sorry I took you so roughly." He looked down at the small amount of blood he'd caused to spill from Fayt's virgin body. He stroked the boy's shaking thighs and tilted his head up so he could lick the tears from his cheeks.

Groaning Fayt tried to sit up but he winced in pain. He whimpered softly and felt more of his tears run down his cheeks. His whole body shook with the force Albel had thrust into him. Slowly he leaned forward, out of his arms and crawled to the edge of the bed where he sat staring in slight fear of him. "Sor-sorry!" He screamed, he shook his head and looked down, a slight smile crossed his lips, "I...I liked it. It hurt so much but god." He blushed violently as Albel stared at him in slight shock and pleasure. Leaning forward so that he was on all fours and crept towards Fayt and said sensually, "You realize that what I just did to you was borderline rape right." He reached Fayt and pulled boy out from his small sitting postition and laid ontop of him. "Next time I'll be more gentle with you, my young lover." He laid his head on Fayt's shoulder and allowed the boy to stroke hie head.

Moments later they both jumped as the door swung open and Sophia stood there with two Police Officer's. She pointed to Albel and said loudly, "Thats him. Thats the jerk who pushed me into the fountain." Nodding the two police officers strode into the room and pulled Albel, naked, from the bed and hand cuffed him. Screaming Fayt jumped up, sheet wrapped around his body and said, "Stop! He did no such thing. He's been in here for the passed hour with me! He's my boyfriend you can't take him!" He clung to Albel and pushed the officers aside and glared hatefully ar Sophia. "How dare you barge into my room and tell such vicious lies!" He yelled at her as he wrapped the hand cuffed Albel in the sheet he had.

"Okay. Tell us what happened boy." One of the officers said authoritatively at Fayt. Sighing Fayt looked at him and answered, "Albel and I had gone into the V.R.M, and I was supposed to have spent the time with her. I blew her off and played a game at Altair Three, Plains with Albel. She...she didn't know I was gay. So, when we left to come to my room she stopped us and demanded what he was doing to me." Fayt paused and blushed, "He told her that we were dating and we left her peacefully to come here. WE've been here since. He didn't touch her!" He finished his story and the other police officer stepped forward and said, "Now for the record tell us what you were doing." He pulled out a tape recorder, it had been going the whole time in his pocket.

Blushing Fayt closed his eyes and said, "Albel wanted sex, so we came here so we could do it in private." His cheeks turned a deeper red as he looked up at Albel. Sophia pouted in the door way. The officer nodded and looked at the red spots on the sheets, "Why is there blood on these sheets?" He demanded, as Albel shifted and said with a smirk, "It was Fayt's first time. He was bound to bleed when someone of my size shoved himself into him." He flicked his hair cockily and looked seductively at the officer.

Sophia coughed and stammered to herself, "Ew ew ew. Grosssss." She ran from the room followed closely by one of the officers. The one with the recorder stepped forward and undid Albel's handcuffs and said as he pulled his helmet off, "Well sirs, sorry to disturb you." He ran a hand through his blond hair and shook his head and whispered to them, "If that girl gives you two any problems, call the P.O office and ask for me. Just drop my name." He smiled and walked to the door and tossed the hand cuffs and another pair to them and said, "Oh yeah. I'm Cliff Fittir if you ever do call the P.O office." He closed the door behind him and ran after his partner.

Albel laughed and went back to the now cold bed, "What a little whore." He said as he sat down and flicked his hair from his face. He looked up at Fayt and pulled the sheet away, "No need to cover up anymore. Plus I want to see this pale body of yours Boy." His smirk grew as he took in all the lines and creases of Fayt's body. "Mmm. Sure did pick a perfect one this time." He whispered as he pulled Fayt into his lap and slid backwards into the bed.


	4. NOTICE!

NOTICE:

Well this is all that I will write until I get reviews.

This is my first Fan Fic as well as my first Yaoi.

So I really, really need the feedback here.

Thank you for er reading.

-Blaine


	5. Chapter 4

Leaning backwards against Albel, Fayt wiggled and rolled over so that he could kiss him. "How are we going to explain this to my family..." He muttered. Albel sighed and said, "Simple. You're my play toy. And I am your master. No shut your mouth." He pushed Fayt over and rolled him onto his back. Kneeling on his knees, his hands spread out in front of him. "Al-Albel!" He said as Albel put his hands on his hips and slid his member into him. He moaned softly and turned red, a slight shiver ran through him as he clutched at the sheets. He leaned up into Albel, the older boy pushing gently into him. Albel leaned forward and ran his hands to Fayt's member and gropped him roughly. Albel moaned deeply into Fayt's ear as he smiled widely and said, "Your body...is so willing for mine Fayt." Rubbing his fingers against Fayt's member and thrust in and out of Fayt. He leaned back, pulling Fayt back with him. "You...do the work. Please me now." He said authoritvely. 

Nodding Fayt pulled off of Albel and turned acing him and slid down his finely sculpted body. He smiled slightly as he looked up at Albel through hodded eyes and slipped his lips over his hardened member. He moaned softly as he sucked on him.

Sucking his breath in deeply Albel arched into his mouth and moaned. "Oh my god." He breathed as Fayt ran his tongue over the sides of his member. Sucking harder, Fayt bit down a little hard and pulled away slightly, a soft smile spread across his soft lips. Leaning back down Fayt took all of Albel into his mouth and moaned at his taste as he sucked harder and licked the sides of his member. One of his hands snaked to Albel's thighs and worked up to the base of his member, his fingers pressed gently against him.

Albel moaned, his checks turning red slightly, he gripped the bedding as he leaned into Fayt and came in his warm mouth. Panting softly he fell back to the warm sheets and shook his head, "What a wonderful play thing I have." He laughed out.

* * *

**D:**

**Okay, I wrote it.  
-Fries and has nosebleed-**

**I TRIED, I AM SORRY I FAIL AT MAKING MALE ON MALE DETAILED!  
DDDD:**

**Forgive me Star Ocean Fans.**


	6. Chapter 5

Fayt smiled and licked away Albel's cum. "Mmmm." He giggled as he licked his lips and moved back up Albel, "So. You are my Master then?" He laid his warm, hard body ontop of him and started to draw hearts on Albel's soft skin. Smirking Albel pushed him down and off of him, "Yes. I am your master." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "And Master needs food after that pleasing moment so that he can play with his toy more." Albel bent over and kissed Fayt before picking his pants off of the ground and pulling them over his legs. "I'll be back." He said as he shrugged his shirt over his slim but sturdy shoulders.

Walking to the door Albel stepped into the hallway and saw a small rosy cheeked girl. Her short blond-gray hair was done into twin pig tails, her bangs hung slightly over her eyes. She bounced and twirled down the wide hall, a loud cheery tune issuing from her happy, animated lips. A necklace bounced off of her chest as she swung her arms, thick fabric with large orange beads flowed from odd nut like braclets.Starting to a stop when she saw Albel, her mouth forming a soft O. Albel cocked his head slightly and said roughly, "What child." The little girl squealed and spun around and started to jump up and down, her voice came rapidly, "You came for Mister Fayt's rooooooooom." She started to giggle and Albel turned red, "So what of it Kid." He said flicking his hair from his face. He strode forward, passed the girl. She bounced after her him rambling rapidly, "I'm Peppita Rossetti. I play in the V.R.M with Mister Fayt. I'm an acrobat too." She twirled again and took hold of Albel's hand as they came out in the Food Court.

"Hey. Let go of my hand!" He said looking down at her. She smiled up and laughed mischeviously and retorted, "What? You want an innocent little fourteen year old to wander this crowded Food Court by herself?!" She giggled and continued, "I can help you bring food back to Fayt's room." She pulled him to a stand she knew Fayt liked. It had sweet fruits and a few meat products.

Stomping her feet she said loudly, "Fayt likes this, that and the meat puffs." She looked at him expectantly. When he didn't move she jabbed him and said louder, "Well aren't you going to feed your lover or not?!" Albel twitched slightly and pushed her gently out of the way, he smiled charmingly at the red haired woman behind the counter. Her hair was rather short, coming to her chin, her eyes were large and red, her clothes hung unappealing from her small frame. Flicking his hair once more Albel said to her in a flirtasious manner, "Can you kindly give me what she pointed out and some of these." He said pointing to a white strawberry type food. The girl turned pink and filled small bags up and handed them to Albel. Softly she said the price. Leaning forward Albel whispered saucily to her, "I'll bring you the money tomorrow morning Sweet Cheeks...but right now my lover is waiting anxiously for me to come back." He smirked slightly and turned away. Suddenly the girl said, "Well ALbel Nox, you'd better bring it tomorrow...or beat me in the V.R.M!" She smiled and started to wipe the counter off.

Shaking his head Albel looked down at Peppita, "Anything else Fayt would want little girl. Or can I go get _my_food now." He stalked off, not waiting for her to catch up. He stopped by another stand and bought two drinks. He stowwed these in the same bag as the fruits. As he turned back to go to the room the Police Officer from before turned around a corner with a short blue haired woman following behind him. He was talking about Fleet Ships but stopped mid sentence when he saw Albel. A small smirk spread across his lips and he said cockily, "Good afternoon Nox." He saluted him the two finger salute of old friends.

Albel smirked and walked passed Cliff and the blue haired woman. His hiops swaggered slightly as Cliff turned and watched him walk away. A soft sigh escaped Cliff as he turned back to the woman and ran a hand through his short hair. "Who was that Mister Fittir?" She asked softly. Shaking his head, Cliff said to her in answer, "My ex." He took her hand and said cheerfully, "Comeon. Lets go eat before we have to go back to the station." He smiled a little down at her as he looked once more over his shoulder in the direction that Albel had gone.

* * *

**Yay for random inspiration.**

**I don't know what happened. I like. Just turned my computer on and yeah...typed my mind away. **

**  
D: **

**Enjoy. **

** 3 **

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Sighing deeply, Albel slowly opened the door, Fayt was by the window, sheets drawn up around his slim, small frame. His ever present smirk grew as he neared the bed, he laid the bag of food down and walked all the way to Fayt. Wrapping his arms around Fayt he whispered, "That Peppita Rossetti bombarded me in the hallway and helped me pick out food for you Love." He smiled a little and took Fayt's ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it gently before pulling the boy over to the bed.

Shaking his head Fayt sat on the edge of the matress and looked at Albel and smiled shyly, his cheeks were a bright pink. He looked down at the sheets and whispered softly, "Albel, what will happen when I have to go back to school?" He peeked up to see Albel standing next to him, his blush crept further across his cheeks as the older boy pulled him into his arms and stroked his short blue hair. "I'll come with you of course." Albel said softly as he sat down in front of fayt and leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the forehead, "Don't worry about then alright. We still have time for fun here." He whispered, pulling a white strawberry from the bag.

Holding it up and towards Fayt, Albel said, "Now, eat or I'll not play with you until tomorrow!" his smirk returned and spread across his lucious lips. Smiling once more Fayt leaned forward and took the strawberry from Albel before pushing older boy down and kissing him, pushing part of the strawberry into his mouth. Pulling back he made a funny face and said loudly, "That tasted weird!" He smiled and giggled as Albel pushed him off and pinned him on the bed again. "Oh you're so insufferable!" He shouted as he tickled Fayt's sides, sending the boy into fits of giggles.

Pausing Albel said, "Eat!" He dumped the bag out and took a few of the white strawberries and ate them, waiting for Fayt to eat something. Grabbing a small piece of fruit that looked like a little flower, Fayt nibbled on it and murmured, "I'm not all that hungry Master." A sly smile crossed his lips. Albel glared at him and shouted, "Eat or no more sex!" He tossed a white strawberry at Fayt and scowled at him. Fayt squeaked and raised his arms in defense, a soft laugh escaped him and he said, "Fine, fine. I'll eat." He took the starwberry and crawled to Albel and looked up through his eyelashes and trailed the berry up to his lips and sliped it in. Biting down on it he allowed the juices to seep from his lips as he swallowed it and remarked, "But this food will never taste as yummy as you to me." He pulled away before Albel could lash out at him in anyway.

* * *

**This is for...Fitz.**

**While I was talking to him last night he confessed to reading this story...SIX TIMES.  
So this chapter is for him...so that he can carry on with the story.**

**.O.**

**Enjoy and forgive me for its shortness TT **


	8. NOTICE TWO!

Sorry, the next chapter is a little pornographic to me.

If you can't handle it I'm sorry, but I HAD to go detailed. I was going nuts.  
D:

Sorry Fans.


	9. Chapter 7

Albel laughed loudly and shook his head, "A few more and thats enough Fayt. You make me want to play with you until you break." He said as he ate a few more of the white strawberries and put the rest of the fruit in the bag and leaned forward to Fayt. He slid into his lap and kissed up his fair chest and to his supple neck, he bit down hard on Fayt's neck and grabbed him roughly under the sheets. He pressed his fingers roughly on Fayt and said, "Do you want to be played with now Fayt." He licked up Fayt's neck and took his ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

Moaning Fayt squirmed under Albel and nodded, his cheeks burned red as he pushed Albel off of him and said, "Please do play with Fayt, Master." Fayt crawled away a little bit only to be pinned on the bed yet again by Albel. Biting Fayt's neck until a little blood trickled from his neck, Albel pushed himself into Fayt's small wanting body. A soft scream escaped Fayt as he felt the skin on his neck break, tiny tears ran down his cheeks at the abuse. Albel groaned loudly as he slipped into Fayt as far as he could and began thrusting in and out of his body. Fayt rubbed his cheek against the sheets as he moaned louder and arched into Albel's movements.

Licking at the blood, Albel smiled and thrust deeper and harder as Fayt clutched at the sheet, digging his nails into his palms. Leaning forward Albel took Fayts hands and gripped them tightly in his own, making Fayt yelp lightly. "Stay still Fayt." Albel groaned in a waspish voice as he thrust harder and harder into his play thing. Moans of pleasure came from Fayt as he dug his nails into Albel's hand, drawing small amounts of blood. Albel growled deep in his throat and pushed as far as he could into Fayt as he leaned forward on the boy and held him tightly. His and Fayt's body trembled as Albel came hard inside of Fayt. Biting down higher on Fayt's Neck Albel quavered as he finished, he slid out of him and laid panting on the bed next to his toy.

Moaning Fayt looked over at Albel and smiled a little, blood trickled from his open wounds and on to the sheets. He crawled onto Ablel and wiggled slightly. Albel laughed and pulled Fayt forward so that the boy fell over him. He rolled so he was on top of Fayt again as he slid down and took Fayt's member into his mouth and sucked on him gently, causing Fayt to scream out in pleasure. Albel smiled wider as he bit down on Fayt and licked his sides. He felt Fayt get harder in his mouth, he felt the warmth. His hands went up Fayt's body and played with his nipples as he sucked harder on his member.

Fayt moaned and wiggled at the wet warmth, he sucked air in sharply and clutched at Albel's hands. He came in his mouth, panting softly. "M-master...thank...you" He smiled from behind his blush. Albel swallowed and smiled up at Fayt as he licked the what had seeped from his mouth up. "Thats enough for now Alright my sweet play toy." He hugged Fayt's warm body close to his nad petted his hair softly.

* * *

**This was HARD! **

**I swear. I felt the need to be detailed and all and and and I failed.  
-Depressed moment-  
Well enjoy the hot hot sex.**

**;D **


	10. Chapter 8

A slight smiled played at his lips as Fayt slipped into sleep next to him in the soiled bed. He shiffted in the bed and slipped out, pulling Fayt out of the warm sheets with him causing the boy to moan. Clinging to Albel, Fayt said softly in his half doze, "Blueberries, whipped cream, peanut butter...What are you doing Master." He shook his head softly as Albel set him on the couch and covered him with a light blanket. He laughed lightly before going back to the bed and stripping it of its sweat soaked sheets and heavy blanket. Pausing he looked around and poked his head out of the door, seeing a house maid he flagged her down and handed her the nasty sheets.

Her blond hair flicking behind her the woman scowled and said, "Albel! What are you doing in the guest quaters?" Her big blue eyes sparkled slightly as she took the sheets and sighed at the small amount of blood on them. "Does Cliff know?" She asked softly, fingering the sides of the sheets. Albel nodded and said as a reply, "Yeah. I told him last night that there was someone else that I knew deep inside and that I would meet today. He..." Albel tilteld his head back and said louder, "He knows I'm with Fayt. He is a P.O after all. And the boy's friend sent him here. He caught us after our first act." For the first time in her memory she saw Albel Nox, her childhood friend, her midteen bully, blush. Laughing the woman walked back to the cart she toated around, "Have fun with that Albel." She started to push the cart down the hall way laughing softly.

Bouncing Albe said loudly after her, "Don't laugh at me Mirage Koas!" He growled and walked back into the room. Fayt was sitting by now, rubbing his hands against his eyes. Sighing Albel went to a hidden cabinet and punched it open, pulling fresh bedding out and throwing it to the bed. He walked over to Fayt and sat down next to him, pulling his small body close to his own, "Go back to sleep" he said gruffly at his new lover.

Groaning, Fayt shook his head and laid back, muttering softly, "I'm not tired. I'm wide awake." Slowly he drifted back to sleep and snuggled against the over stuffed cushions. Chuckling Albel went back to the bed and started to remake it. Looking over his shoulder he saw Fayt rubbing his body against the cushions as if searching for his own body. The boy was groaning and muttering in his sleep. Albel walked over to him and shook him awake a little as he swooped him int o his arms and said softly, "I changed the sheets love." He bent over and laid Fayt gently on the bed before climbing over him and snuggling close to him.

Fayt rolled over and pressed his body close to Albel's, he felt the slight chill the older man had. Laughing softly Fayt opened an eye and giggled out, "They'll only get messy again later Master." He kissed Albel's chest softly only to be pyshed away. Whining Fayt sat up and looked down at Ablel, he pressed his fingers against his cheeks and traced the line of his jaw. He looked deeply into Albel's saddened eyes and begged of him, "What is the matter. I displease you now?" Worry strung into his words as he looked away and leaned forward, away from Albel.

Shaking his head, Albel sat up and pulled Fayt tightly to him and said softly into his ear, "You could never displease me." He kissed Fayt's ear and down his neck tenderly."When I took the sheets out to the house maid, I saw it was my childhood friend who works between shuttle runs here. She asked me what I was doing here in the guest quaters considering I live on the other side of this complex." Albel paused in his explaination to wrap his arms possesively around Fayt, "She asked if Cliff Fittir knew I was here with you." He finished, holding Fayt tightly and close to his body"

Turning his head slightly, Fayt demanded, "Who is Cliff?" Jealousy was obvious in his voice and the look he gave Albel was pure acid. albel cringed and rubbed against Fayt, the looked startled him as well as excited him. "Cliff. Well. He..." Albel leaned his face back and sighed, "Cliff is the man I was with before you. He was the blond Officer from earlier today." Albel's small blush grew and spread across to his ears, "I've been with Cliff since I was seventeen and I'm twenty-four now." He looked away as he saw Fayt's eyes widen in shock, he tried to look anywhere but Fayt.

Fayt pried himself from Albel's hold and took the older man's face in his hands and whispered, "Why did you leave him Albel. Why? Didn't yoo...Weren't you..."His voice broke and he dropped Albel's face and slumpped slightly. He sat there in front of Albel looking at his hands, soft tears hit them as he demanded of him, "Albel...did you leave him to prove a point to him. Am I really just a toy to you." His voice was tinged with anger as he looked up icely at Albel and waited for his answer.


	11. Let Down

Sorry all.

Blaine got distracted and is taking a break from the story to edit, perfect and repost.

More will come when it comes to her mind.

Sorry all.


	12. Chapter 9

Albel looked down and said, "At first I did just want to play with you. But..." His voice broke for a moment showing his inner doubt, "But when you stode up for me...I wanted you for me and not for anyone else. I want you and you alone. And I will harm any who tries to take you from me!" He snarled out the last part of his little speech causing Fayt to jump slightly. Slwoly Fayt relaxed and nodded. Turning away slightly Albel demanded cruelly, "How was a boy like you still a virgin? Haven't you dated before?"

Fayt blushed deeply and sighed, "Well. My folks were pretty homophobic when I wanted to tell them. And you saw Sophia, she makes this harder on me by hanging from me. So..all the men I've wanted think I'm straight thanks to her." Fayt crawled back to Albel and looked at him sensually, "Sorry I got all demanding Master." He rubbed his cheek against Albel's chest and licked his way up to his lips. Albel pushed him away and shook his head, "Not on the new sheets just yet. Plus I have to go take care of My Huxababy." He smiled brightly, affection obvious. He slipped out of the bed and dug around for his pants and shirt. He tossed them on the bed and looked at Fayt, "Shower with me." He said before walking off to Fayt's bathroom.

Smiling Fayt slipped from the bed and followed Albel, "Mmm. A shower. How lovely." His cheeks turning slightly red as he slipped into the bathroom, kiciking the door closed. The instant he was in the small, lavish bathroom Albel jumped him. He pulled Fayt under the hot water and pushed the boy against the wall, spreading his thin legs Albel thrust his hand between Fayt's legs and pushed him up the wall as he kissed Fayt roughly and let him slid down the wall a little. His hands holding Fayt's arms at either side of his body.

Wrapping his legs around Albel, Fayt smiled slightly into the kiss and ran his tongue over his teeth.

**Cliff.**

**Hanger.**

**Chapter.**

**Boom boom.**

**;D**

**Finally wrote a little.**

**Got bored of it.  
Stopped.**

**May write a little more later.**


	13. Chapter 10

Wrapping his legs around Albel, Fayt smiled slightly into the kiss and ran his tongue over his teeth. His eyes closed slightly as one of Albel's hands ran down his wet body and started to caress his hardening member. Soft moans escaped his partially parted lips, Albel pulled away from the kiss and slide down to Fayt's exposed neck. Planting sensual kisses along his neck, he moved his way down to the base of Fayt's neck and bit down roughly, drawing blood.

Screaming out, Fayt felt the blood trickle down his chest, he felt the sting of the hot water on the now exposed wound. Albel grinned in enjoyment as he licked up some of Fayt's blood and pushed the younger boy higher up on the wall. Slowly, gently he lowered Fayt onto his hard self and moaned at the pressure he felt. Soft whimpers issued from Fayt as his tears mingled and mixed with the water. Pulling out and away from Fayt he pushed him down to the ground and knelt over him. Pushing his legs open Albel groaned s he pushed his hot body close to Fayt and entered him gently.

Head tossing, Fayt whimpered and moaned from pleasure as Albel pushed deeper and deeper into him. Low groans escaped Albel as he nuzzled Fayt's neck and licked at the blood that still spilled from the bite he'd made. His cheeks burned red as he groaned louder and rubbed his hands along Fayt's chest, caressing his nipples softly. He paused and looked Fayt over before shoving as deeply as he could into the boy and moaned loudly as the water rippled off of his back and to the shower floor.

Thrusting hard and fast he groaned and held Fayt's arms down, the skinny boy buckled and wiggled slightly from the pressure and pleasure. His checks blood red, his eyes pressed closed, his breath coming in sharp, shallow gasps. Soft moans escaped Fayt's lips as he arched into Albel's body and ran his hands to his own hard member, his hands wrapped around it and louder moans escaped him as Albel came roughly deeply inside of Fayt.

Screaming as blood trickled out with Albel's juices, Fayt came across Albel's chest. Leaning down on Fayt, Albel panted and smiled against Fayt's shoulder. Fayt wiggled and pushed Albel off of him and sat on his chest, leaning down he kissed him gently and liked at his lips and ran his hands across Albel's chest and drew circles on his wet chest.

**Oh my god, you have no idea how hard this was!  
I was trying not to spaz out, twitch and strangle myself.**

**Why am I even writing this!?!**

**God. I'm normally not this perverted in my writing.**

**O; **

**Never again am I writing detailed, took me TWO HOURS to manage this SHORT chapter **


	14. Chapter 11

"Your so violent Albel, it always hurts so much." he frowned slightly and kissed Albel softly. Pulling Fayt's warm body tightly to his Albel smirked and drove his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Groaning, Fayt ran his own tongue over Albel's and pressed his wet body against him. Albel moaned and pushed Fayt away from him, shaking his head he said confidently, "You know you like my torture.. Other wise you'd of let them take me." His hands played gently on Fayt's lower stomach as his ever present smirk grew slightly and he pinched him viciously.

Yelping in pain Fayt slid off of him and slipped under the still hot water, blood, sweat and tears washed away from him. The water turned pink as Albel crawled back over to Fayt and kissed him once more, "Was I to rough this time my new Toy?" he whispered sensually into Fayt's ear. Glaring at him, Fayt pushed him away and said cruelly, "Yes. You made me bleed to much, it hurts a lot." He rana hand up to his neck and tentatively covered it, wincing as his fingers pressed against it.

Albel frowned and removed Fayt's hand and washed out his bite, he ran his fingers over the fissures. "Okay, I won't bite this hard again if you'll play dom for a while. I'm tired of entering you." He said brushing away the blood that persisted to leak from the wound. Fayt twitched and scoffed, "You're tired of entering me?! Tell that to my sore ass!" He rolled his eyes and pushed Albel over onto his stomach as he washed his hands through his hair. Rising to his hands and knees Albel laughed, "Okay...Well... you would be sore after all the play we did." he flicked his hair from his face and inched forward, closer to Fayt, "But you can't tell me that those moans weren't out of pleasure Fayt Leingod." He whispered brushing his lips against Fayt's teasingly.

Moaning Fayt closed his eyes and smiled, "No. I can't. But I can return the soreness to you!" he said as he knelt in front of Ablel. Drawing Albel up Fayt gently laid him down on the shower floor and positioned himself above him, "I shall return each drop of blood to you Albel." He breathed, shoving himself into Albel's water soaked body. Buckling under the pressure Albel laughed and moaned all at once as he rubbed his hands on Fayt's thighs. Fayt blushed deeply as he put Albel's legs over his shoulders and pushed harder into him and moaned softly as his hands played on Albel's thighs, causing more excitement in the older man.

Digging his nails into his hands Albel moaned loudly with each thrilling thrust Fayt made into him. He grunted as the boy held onto his thighs and paused, breathing hard from exertion. He looked at Fayt and willed him on, his body reaching its limit as he felt the thrill of Fayt's sudden entry fading. Albel blushed suddenly at the thought of Fayt doing it again and again, a soft smile played at his lips as he spoke softly, pleading for Fayt to finish. "Fayt. Don't pause. Come. Finish what you've started." His voice came in small, soft gasps.

Looking at Albel through hooded eyes, Fayt blushed violently and caressed Albel's soft, tight thighs and started to push harder in him, his climax rapidly approaching. With each of his renewed thrusts Fayt leaned forward and moaned, enjoying the feel of Albel resisting slightly. He looked down at his lover's body and took his member in his shaking hands and started to caress it gently. Albel moaned loudly and clutched at Fayt's arm, making the boy jump slightly and dig his nails into the tender member. Blood trickled down to Albel's stomach as he forced Fayt to rub him harder, pressure built until he erupted with a scream across Fayt's hand.

Fayt moaned softly as his other hand played on Albel's thighs and he pushed inwards as far as he could. Panting and moaning Fayt came deep inside of him. His white cream oozed from Albel as he knelt panting, his cheeks burnt red as he looked down at the panting Albel.

The smirk on Albel's lips grew as he sat up, pulling Fayt into his arms he said, "Wonderful." His voice rang with pleasure as he helped Fayt stand. "Lets wash up okay, my Huxababy is probably squalling for food by now." He said as he reached for soap. Running it and his hands over Fayt, Albel looked down his body, still hungry to touch and have it. Sucking in air as Fayt took the soap from him and lathered him down, Albel blushed and moaned as Fayt washed his body for him.

Grinning as he handed the soap back to Albel, he washed away the soap with his hands and the water. Looking up and around he took shampoo and slowly washed his hair of what they'd been doing all day. Albel laughed and bent down so he could wash Fayt's legs and stomach, he ignored Fayt's wince and moan as he gently rubbed him and washed him clean. Standing again he grinned down at Fayt and took the shampoo from him so he could wash his long hair.

Washing away everything Fayt turned off the hot water and grabbed a towel so he could dry Albel off but stopped and wrapped the towel around himself.

** Never listen to the lyrics "Boom boom I want a double boom" when writing yaoi. It gets you going and you lose yourself in the words. Its horrible. This chapter came far to EASY for my taste and it startles me. This is not something I would EVER read, or other wise write. I admit I am a pervert and all, just as much as the next girl is, but this...blows me out of the water. I never knew I knew this stuff, but apparently I did and its spooky.**

**Next installment! Will see what else Blaine knows yet does know she knows! -Mocks self-**

**--Looking at Albe through hooded eyes, Fayt blushed violently and caressed Albel's soft, tight thighs and started to push harder in him, his climax rapidly approaching. -- I had a MASSIVE spaz fit writting that. I seriously did. I have this vivid imagination and yeah it plays out in my head as I write it thats why it takes so long and I was like, 'Gross...but facsinating.' I had to try really hard to not barf on my key board. I hate writing this but yet I don't. D:**

**I swear. My next chapter will be CLEAN. Thats why this one is so long, revel. No more Fayt raping Albel and vice versa for TWO or more chapters. I need a departure from it.**

**This Author's Note was written for Fire nose, my first commenter.**

**Keep them coming woman! D **


	15. News

Dear readers,

I am taking a prolonged break from this to work on my serious stories. I have massive amounts of editing that I have been putting off due to my own unwillingness to edit. I can not tell you how long this break will be because I don't know how long it will take to edit some of my work and send it in to the publishers.

Please bear with me for this is my chosen path and I must set myself goals and accomplish them no matter the cost to myself. Thank you for reading, and reviewing what I have posted thus far. If you wish to contact me then you can leave a nice review on this update.

Your support has been rather enjoyable and has cheered me greatly these past weeks.

Thank you very much 3

Blaine.


End file.
